


How The Bowers Gang Would React To Realising You Have A Crush On Them

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	How The Bowers Gang Would React To Realising You Have A Crush On Them

Henry: He’d freeze up completely. No one likes him. He sometimes doubts if his friends even like him. And why the hell would a girl like you like a guy like him. So he wouldn’t believe it at first, even though he desperately wants to.   
However, the next time he sees you, he’ll stare at you and try watch you for a little while. He’ll notice how your eyes would dart to him every now and again and how you would shift slightly under his gaze. But not like the way everyone else does when their threatened by him. No. You’d bite your lower lip and he’d see the blush rising to your cheeks. And that would hit him like a ton of bricks. It would take all of Henrys self control not to storm over to you and kiss you then and there. He could imagine you squirming like that beneath him during sex or blushing like that whenever he kissed you. He loved the idea of being able to raise something other than fear in someone and especially in you. Of course, Patrick would catch on to what was happening at make a comment about going over to you and asking you out or something. Henry would snap out his daze and glare at his friend, a silent warning, before looking back to you.

Patrick: He would be cocky as hell. Unlike Henry or Belch, who would be reluctant to believe it at first, he would instantly strut over you with all the confidence in the world. It would normally involve cornering you at your locker by pinning you with a hand either side your head. He’d stare at you and lick his lower lip seductively (something that normally made others wince and shrink away, unable to make eye contact). But you’d stare into his eyes and only break the contact to glace to his lips. Don’t count on Patrick holding out for too much longer though. 

Belch: At first, he’d take it as a joke. His friends always joked about him getting you (having been crushing on you for years), but little did you know you had been doing the same thing. He’d just assume a sweet little thing like you would never go for a big brute like him so he never pursued it. He did, however, make it crystal clear the guys couldn’t touch you though.   
But it be away from the guys he would realise there might be an air of truth to it. After a room change to one of the classes you have together he would end up having to sit next to you. He’d notice how your eyes lit up when he walked towards you (something he wasn’t used to seeing). When he took his seat, he would notice how you didn’t flinch away from him or try to move as far away from him as possible. He’d try take it one step further by ‘talking’ to you, aka asking you for a pen or pencil. You’d let out a giggle that made his stomach flip before passing him a pen. At the end of the lesson, he’d offer you it back and you’d bit your lower lip and say in the most flirtatious voice “keep it, as a reminder of me.”. And he would be unable to move as you nearly skipped out of class. Maybe there was hope for him after all. 

Vic: Vic is confident, not in a cocky way like Patrick, but in a humble way. He’d probably laugh it off at first, making a comment that every girl wants him, but it would stay in the back of his mind like you always did. But having more social ‘etiquette’ than the others, he probably be on speaking terms with you anyway. So if he saw you in the shops or on the way home and the guys weren’t around, he’d be more than happy to ask you. Of course he would say it in a joking way like “oh so apparently you have this massive crush on me. You finally come around?” he laugh but would watch your reaction very carefully. And the second he saw a blush, he knew he had struck gold. Of course, you’d deny it, saying its just gossip and he’d shrug it off. “Shame, I was going to see if you wanted to go to the movies or something tonight, but if its just gossip then…” he trail off, about to turn away when you stopped him, nearly jumping at him in a stuttering mess, trying to both deny and confirm the claim. Vic would chuckle to himself, pleased to see he was right before promising to take you out;


End file.
